


Lovesick For You

by allinthestyle



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinthestyle/pseuds/allinthestyle
Summary: A charity event where things begin to go right, but for how long?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a fanfiction written for the ever patient @prismaluv on Tumblr. Since I got carried away this section I wasn’t able to finish part two in time. As part one is Halloween-themed,I didn’t want to be late and decided to post it. Still! I hope you enjoy what I have so far and look forward to what I do next!

It was a boring, run-of-the-mill day for the European glamrock trio: The Stingers. The female synthesizer-player, Minx napped on the black-and-yellow couch with a blue long robe draped across her; the other female of the band, the guitarist Rapture, silently restrung her guitar; and finally, the male lead singer Riot rambled to his (growing in annoyance) bandmate about how _utterly perfect_ Jem’s hair looked at the concert the singer made the three of them watch the previous evening. Usually, Rapture and Minx would be able to tune him out, but he had been going on for an _unusually_ long time, plus Rapture was having the damnedest time tuning her instrument and her patience wore thin. Frustrated, Rapture more and more aggressively turned her guitar’s peg distracted by Riot’s incessant talk until a **SNAP** was hard and the string broke apart. However undeterred as if he hadn’t even noticed, Riot continued about the pop singer. To avoid smashing her guitar over her friend’s head, Rapture took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Riot, while we adore your tangents about Jem and all her _wonderful aspects_ , I have a much more productive way we could spend our time...“ she explains. Rising to her feet, she quickly moves to where Minx rested and carefully rummages through her blue robes on the hunt for something. After a few moments, she pulls out a flyer and presents with a grin to Riot.

“There’s a Halloween-themed benefit tonight! It’s called the Ghouls Night Out Fundraiser, it’s going to raise funds to help conserve an endangered bat species.”

Riot crossed his arms and raised a brow, an indication Rapture knew that he was not fully convinced. However, she was prepared for that and her grin grew wider as she pulled her trump card.

“And,” she held on that note to build up dramatic effect. “Using my third eye, I learned through the mystical plains of Venus that Jem will be attending.”

That was in fact, a lie. Truly she had no idea if Jem or any of her little Sing-A-Longs were going to be there. But she wanted to get out of the Penthouse and have a little bit of fun at everyone else’s expense. Plus she did actually know someone who would be there, a certain magician that Rapture needed to get even with after that whole Houdini fiasco. Riot didn’t need to know that teeny itty bitty fact, though.

It was almost comical how on a dime Riot’s interest in the event changed at the mere mention of Jem. However he tried to keep his composure and cleared his throat.

“We will grace this event with our presence. Wake up Minx and let her know we’ll be attending. I need to determine what we will wear.“

Rapture smiled again and folded up the flyer.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

Several hours later, The Stingers arrived on the scene in a gold-striped limo. Originally, Riot intended to have them use something Regine had designed and created for them; however, after some convincing, he instead worked with his two bandmates to choose what they wore. Or at least, with one of them.

Ultimately it was decided without argument they should be an ensemble, more specifically from _The Phantom of the Opera_ , or so said Rapture. Riot wasn’t familiar with the source material, neither was Minx, but Rapture insisted that this was perfect for the three of them. The guitarist was even able to put together costumes for the other two from their very own wardrobes. Riot was dressed in a simple-yet-stylish fancy ruffled shirt, light waistcoat, black tight pants, and a black tailcoat. Rapture had explained who this character was, but all he remembered was his name was Raoul. Minx was dressed in a layered, floor-length white dress with her long blonde hair done up in short curls, and of course as her own personal touch: a stylish hat. Finally, Rapture wore what she herself described as a “painfully, screen-accurate recreated outfit of Lon Chaney’s Phantom, complete with mask, cape, hat, suit, and all.

“Ugh, “ Minx fussed, looking over her costume again as they sat in the limo. “I look like I belong in one of your American museums.”

“Actually, _The Phantom of the Opera_ is a French novel, and the musical was written by an Englishman and debuted in Britain!” Rapture chirped with a grin, or possibly a grin. It was difficult to tell under her heavy prosthetic makeup.

Minx huffed, crossing her arms and looking away rather than admit she was wrong.

“Now, now, “ Riot calmed, doing a few last minute touch-ups to his make-up in a hand mirror.

“There’s no need to bicker. We have our appearance to keep up after all, and we wouldn’t want to make a bad impression at this event.” With a kiss blown to himself in the mirror, he clicks it shut. Minx avoided rolling her eyes since she knew he didn’t want to make a bad impression on _Jem_.

On cue, the valet opens the limo doors revealing the chilly October air.

* * *

As The Stingers made their way inside the event and passed the unfortunate soul wearing a bat costume taking entrance fees, Riot did not at all notice his trio suddenly became a solo as Rapture decided to drag Minx off to who knows what from right behind him. However, in the next moment he didn’t care as he spotted his reason for even bothering to grace this peasant gathering: Jem. Even though she was in a costume, his heart would know her perfect radiance anywhere.

Keeping his calm, he confidently strutted over to the singer and gingerly grasped her hand to bring it up to his lips for a kiss.

Jem was startled for a moment before seeing who it was and giving him a soft smile.

“Riot! I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Don’t be. I wouldn’t miss spending a single moment with you for anything in the world.”

Riot’s smile grew as he saw a faint pink blush form on cheeks the same beautiful shade as her hair.

Regaining her composure, she clears her throat.

“Since you’re here, do you want to look around with me? I haven’t had the time to see everything for myself. Rio and the other Holograms are busy with setting up for our show or taking the Starlight Girls to the booths.”

Riot nodded and smiled again. He’d have to thank Rapture profusely for gifting him this chance to have not only Jem, but _Jem alone with him_.

“Anything for you.”

* * *

Riot knew that the pair of them had a flawless outing together. There were no bandmates nor that annoyance Rio to interrupt his time with Jem. Though, at one point Minx tried to get his attention, but whatever the issue was she could handle it and he brushed her off. As far as he was aware, neither of his bandmates were in perilous danger, so he simply did not care at the moment.

They talked at length about their costumes (Riot learned that Jem had an interest in novels), music (both his and her own), his many talents, and other topics. He even agreed to do some future charity events organized by her.

“Thank you for walking around with me, Riot. It was nice to be able to relax before the concert,” Jem says, stopping next to the comically large apple dunk tank close by the stage that was fully decorated for the Halloween-themed show set to start soon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Riot saw his bandmates handcuffed together and were hauled backstage courtesy of that rather well-fit Hologram who carried them on either shoulder, followed quickly by some bi-colored hair woman dressed like a vampire. He’ll have to ask them after his date what happened. 

Putting his attention back towards Jem, he gave her his dazzling smile.

“Of course. I treasure our time together.”

“Well you better start digging for a new treasure, Riot.”

The pair stopped and turned to see one one very irritated Rio crossed arms and dressed as some kind of fur-covered monster with a cape. Somewhere in the back of Riot’s mind, he remembered Jem mentioned Rio matched with her, the Beast to her Beauty; but, as it involved Rio, Riot banished the tidbit from his mind.

“Oh Rio, don’t be like that. Riot was only being a gentleman.”

“He can go be a gentleman somewhere else.”

Jem sighed without answering him, and turned her attention back to Riot.

“Sorry about him,” the singer apologized though Riot held up a hand to stop her.

“No need to apologize for the behavior of a neanderthal.”

Rio stomped forward to push himself between Jem and Riot and ignored Jem’s pleas to stop.

“If you have something to say about me, _Riot_ , you can say it to my face.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Riot made a huge show of clearing his throat and got very close to Rio to further emphasize his point.

“You’re a chimerical purple-haired buffoon that doesn’t deserve the attention of someone as perfect as Jem, let alone be allowed to breathe the same air as her. Not to mention you--“

A sucker-punch to the jaw was Rio’s response to that, sent Riot reeling and tumbled back directly into the large tank of water behind them with a loud splash. The tub wasn’t deep enough to fully submerge Riot, but enough he was completely soaked in the October-chilled water.

“Rio! What did you do that for?! No, you know what? Go to backstage and wait for me there after the concert!” Jem scolded and by her angry tone of voice, Rio found no way to defend himself. He slunk away to do as asked without another word.

Jem looked back at the water-logged singer as he hauled himself out. She moved to the edge of the tub to help him get out by offering herself as support.

“Riot I’m so sor--”

“Get away from him!” came a feminine shriek, which caused Jem to nearly drop the poor man back into the water. Her head snapped to see the other two Stingers rushing over, still handcuffed together, as Aja and Astral followed close behind.

“But I didn’t--”

“Haven’t you done enough already?” Rapture snipped. Startled by Rapture’s horrific makeup, Jem backed away considerably and let the pair help their soaked bandmate out of the tub. Both of them muttered concerned questions to Riot, who nonchalantly brushed off their worries.

“It’s only water, girls, and I am not made of glass. I’ll be fine.” Riot assured. He acted like he wasn’t wet from head to toe with every aspect of his costume and makeup ruined.

“Jem, you and Aja go get ready for the show. I’ll get towels and keep an eye on The Stingers.“ Astral offered, with no room for argument. Her tone was firm and directed completely at Rapture.

“Okay… thank you, Astral. Let’s go Aja.”

* * *

Despite the shenanigans leading up to it, the Jem and the Holograms concert went off without a hitch. Riot insisted they stay to watch, much to the annoyance of his bandmates. Although, they didn’t have much of a choice either. Astral said she’d free them from the handcuffs after the show was over, and both Minx and Rapture knew too well Rapture had no talent for magic or escaping it’s tricks. Minx also wasn’t sure if Rapture was serious or not about cutting off a hand to escape.

So, the trio sat backstage waiting for the ordeal to be over. Even Riot found it hard to enjoy himself wrapped up in a towel, the cool night air did little to help his situation, but he would stick it out for Jem. A little cold weather never hurt anyone, is what he told himself.

The Holograms finished the final note of their last song of their set to the roar of applause. After it momentarily died down. Astral appeared in a puff of smoke in the middle of the stage with a bow, to more cheers.

“Thank you all for coming to the annual Ghouls Night Out Fundraiser! Together all of us witches and monsters raised triple our goal!” Astral flicked both her wrists to send orange-colored fireworks shooting from her palms in celebration.

More cheers boomed through the area.

“We’d also like to personally thank our surprise guests for the evening, The Stingers, for donating a considerably large sum! Let’s give them a _biiig_ round of applause!”

Minx heard Rapture groan incredibly pathetically next to her at that announcement. Astral, after she had ruined their fun at the Palm Reading booth, confiscated their (rightfully-earned!) profit to donate it. The nerve of that two-bit magician! The handcuffs lightly clinked together as Minx crossed her arms and turned her gaze to the lead singer instead.

“At least you had an enjoyable outing, it seems like.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “It was--” his answer was suddenly cut off by a sneeze.

“Ah… _Gesundheit_ , Riot.”

“Thank you Minx. Must be the filthy outside air. We will be taking our leave soon, it appears they are wrapping up.”

Given what had happened, Minx had doubted it was because of something outside, but saw no reason to argue and simply nodded. She turned to look back at the stage. Astral better hurry up, she was tired of being tied down to a sulking Rapture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riot falls ill, but can he admit that to his bandmates? Or more importantly, himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and final part of the fanfiction I wrote for @prismaluv on Tumblr. Thank you so much for being patient with me. I hope both you and any readers enjoy it!

It was the following morning at Riot’s Penthouse. The makeup and costumes had been long since removed the night prior and an explanation was given for Minx and Rapture’s antics for the evening. After that, the pair went to their respective homes and Riot went to bed.

As the sun rose, the first thing Riot realized as he woke up, is the immense pressure in his head. With a groan, he sat up and removed his eye mask to rub his forehead in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

Was he getting sick? No… no he couldn’t be. He had too much to do. He couldn’t be seen as…

Riot threw the covers off himself with a grumble. He was not… _that_. He wouldn’t be _that_. Even if somehow his immaculate body wasn’t at 110%, he was _fine_. He’d take something for the pain and be fine. Everything would be _normal_ and _fine_.

He planted his feet firmly on the black and yellow carpeting of his bedroom floor. He’d prove he was _fine_ to himself, and to anyone else who doubted him, despite the fact that was currently no one.

Later, Riot chanted his mantra of _I am fine_ to himself as he prepared for the long day ahead. A night out with Jem was more than he ever could have wanted, but it did throw him off his schedule he made for himself and his band. He wasn’t able to review the drafts of music Minx wrote up last night, so he would need to do that before the girls came over for practice before gracing some event with their presence. But the singer wasn’t the least bit worried. He could handle that, and thensome. Even as his pounding headache grew.  


* * *

  


It became midday as he looked over the small stack of sheets of notes and songs. Minx always did overdo it when it came to writing music, but Riot always saw that as a strength. It simply showcased her talent and tenacity, something to be admired even. However, he would be lying to himself if, possibly, this time around, she wrote a little too much. It certainly _was not_ because his headache had not gone away, and had only increased in pressure expanding to his face. It was just the synthesizer player getting overzealous with her work.

He realized he had read the same track for the fifth time without retaining the information. With a sigh, he set the paper down and rubbed his temples. He wasn’t even half-way complete with his task, but what was he going to do? Admit defeat over something _so mundane_ (as Rapture would put it). ...No. Never. He was a Stinger, most importantly, _he was Riot_. Doing that was so below him, it was laughable.

He’d just have to tell Minx to go through the music and review it herself. He’d even order Rapture to help her to make the task go faster. That was a flawless plan. This would also free him up to relax and be ready for practice in a few hours.

* * *

The clock struck noon, and on the dot the pair of other Stingers let themselves into the Penthouse. Upon entering, it was clear Rapture was still moping about last night, and Minx was already sick of it.

" _Miiinx--_ ” Rapture started, but Minx held up a finger to stop her after closing the door behind them.

“Rapture! You’ve been on about what happened with Astral _all night_! We can get her next time, I promise but let us please focus on something else for an hour? I think I’m going to go insane!”

“ _But Miiiiiiiinx--_ ”

“ _I swear I will shove my biggest synthesizer into--!_ ”

A heavy snore interrupted the squabble as the girls turned to look at their other bandmate, Riot, asleep on the couch. That was certainly strange. Riot was always the stringent with practice, rehearsals, whatever it was. To see him taking a nap, was cause of concern.

Tentatively, the two Stingers stepped towards Riot to look him over. Nothing seemed to be wrong on a surface level, but when Minx reached out a hand to shake him awake, she felt too warm skin against her palm. She reared back in surprise.

“He’s hot!”

“Well, _yeah_ Minx, even I can see that--”

“No, you dolt, like, warm hot!”

“Oh… Oh! That’s bad!”

Minx gave her A Look before she looked back down at Riot and gently shook his shoulder. He awoke with a start and rubbed his forehead.

“...You’re late.”

Both Minx and Rapture looked at each other, confused. Rapture spoke up.

“Riot, we’re on time…” she said slowly, and pointed at the clock on the wall. He glanced up at it and back down.

“...My mistake.” Is all he says, which caused concern to grow from his two bandmates. Even when he wasn’t in the right, he’d never admit that. Something was clearly, very, wrong. Rapture continued to speak.

“Riot, are you feeling alright? I’m sensing your aura is out-of-tune...”

The singer waved a hand dismissively.

“I’m fine. Better than fine. In fact, now that you’re both here...” He leaned over to grab the sheets of music drafts on the nearby end table and held them out.

“You can both begin to work on these. I’ve deemed such grunt work below be today. I will be in my chambers if I am needed.”

Minx took the papers as he walked away, somewhat frustrated at the idea of her writing being considered _grunt work_ , but voiced no objections.

“Okay... Whatever you say, Riot.”

* * *

  


The pair were only about half an hour into what should of been Riot’s work, Minx was actually attempting to finish, while Rapture became bored about five minutes into the task and decided doodles were a better use of her time. Minx’s eyes flicked to see what her bandmate was doing. The doodles appeared to be of Astral scribbled out, and of a group of witches chasing down The Misfits. She frowned, and plucked the paper out from under Rapture’s pen.

“Hey! I wasn’t done! I still need to draw that white haired Misfit.”

“Rapture we need to _be working_ if we’re ever going to finish.”

The guitarist scoffed and crossed her arms.

“We don’t need to do anything. Riot is _always_ the one who demands to look over your work and have the final say. Just because he’s not feeling well and won’t admit it doesn’t mean we have to baby him.”

“It’s because he’s not feeling well we should do this.”

“He could at least say please, ya’know.”

“Oh _Rapture_ , you’re just pouting because of last night still.”

“I am not!” Rapture pouted as it was completely true, “and aren’t you frustrated too, Minx? You’re the one who does all the work writing our music. You shouldn’t have to do everything.”

“Of course I am! But acting like a toddler isn’t helping anyone.”

Rapture was about to deliver a sharp retort, but then the gears turned in her head first. Usually, Minx was delighted whenever this would happen, since that would mean Rapture had come up with a con or a game. But this time, it was more than a little worrying.

“You’re right Minxy. We should help... Help Riot feel better!”

Minx squinted, unsure if she should trust like that.

“Do you really mean that...?”

“Of course! Do I ever lie?” Rapture pressed a finger to Minx’s lips before she could say yes, yes you do. “Trust me. I have much experience of the healing arts, both practical and mythical. Our dearest leader Riot will be right as rain when I’m done with him!”

Minx wasn’t sure if that was to be believed.

* * *

  


Now in the kitchen after a quick solo trip to the store, Rapture had made her way to the fridge humming a tune as Minx sat in a chair at the dining room table. She rested her head on her intertwined hands as she watched her bandmate go about whatever plan she had. It wasn’t like Minx _mistrusted_ Rapture… she was just wary. Rapture had her own way of doing things, both good and bad. It was hard to know what she was thinking. At all.

As Minx observed, Rapture seemed to pull out regular items. Honey… Water... Mustard… Horseradish-- _wait._

Minx stood up and grabbed the condiments from the counter.

“Rapture, what is this for?”

“It’s for Riot, silly goose!” Rapture chirped as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

“I know that, but _how_ will this help?”

“An ancient tradition of healing the ill, thought to be long-lost to the sands of time.”

“...that still doesn’t answer my question.”

“It’ll help clear Riot of all that sickness within him through the power of exceptional spice.”

“Rapture that is the most idiotic thing--!”

“Did _you_ go to medical school?”

“We both know you didn’t.”

“Did _you_ go to medical school for a semester and then drop out?”

Minx opened her mouth, then closed it. Actually, she didn’t know if that was true or not, and didn’t know enough to dispute it. Rapture could be lying, but she could be telling the truth, that was the most infuriating part. Sensing she had won, Rapture affectionately gave Minx a boop on the nose.

“Leave it all to me.”

* * *

  


Bowl of whatever she made in hand, Rapture had a massive smile plastered on her face as Minx followed closely behind. With each step toward Riot’s room, Minx felt the doubt get bigger and bigger about trusting Rapture with it. Rapture wouldn’t _hurt_ Riot, Minx was certain of it, but anything beyond that…

Well, it was too late to go back now since Rapture let herself into Riot’s room without so much of a knock. From behind her bandmate, she could see Riot asleep on his bed on top of the covers. Her worry turned to genuine concern. Was Riot really that sick…? Maybe they should--

“Wake up sleepy-head!” Rapture announced.

_So much for that._

“I heard you stomping down the hall, I’m already awake, ” Riot grumbled, his voice sounded worse than it was only a few hours ago, Minx noted. If Rapture noticed, she didn’t bat an eye and held out the bowl in front of his face.

“I made this especially for you, Riot!”

Riot finally opened an eye.

“You made it?”

“Yup!”

With more effort than it should of taken, Riot slowly sat himself up against his endless pile of pillows. The quirk of his brow was an indication he was cautious about whatever Rapture was holding out to him with a grin. He looked at Minx for confirmation.

“She did make it, yes. “ Minx slowly answered. That part was the truth, but she felt uneasy if she had to lie, even lying by omission didn’t sit with her real well, in this situation.

That seemed to be enough to convince Riot that it was at least edible, and to try a taste; and, after trying said taste, he never instantly regretted anything more before. The only thing louder than Riot’s sputters and coughs was Rapture’s cackle. 

Rapture set the bowl down on the nightstand and put a hand to her mouth in mock surprise.

"Awww, I hope that wasn’t a little too much for you, Riot~.”

Between coughs, Riot shot her a sharp glare, though the guitarist wasn’t fazed. Minx frowned but remained quiet.

“Rapture I’m not in the mood for _your_ games--”

“Oh? Then will you admit something is wrong then?”

Minx blinked. Was this Rapture’s plan all along? It sounded like the _worst_ kind of roundabout way to express concern, couldn’t she just used her words? Like a normal person? As Riot got up to his feet, Minx instantly moved forward to put herself between her two bandmates to try and quash the impending argument she saw brewing.

“Even though she could of done it literally any other way… “ Minx heard Rapture scoff but continued, “we’re both worried about you, Riot. You don’t seem well… _well._ “

“Must I repeat myself? I am f-” 

“ _Fine_. Yes, we know, but are you… okay?”

" _Yes_.”

This was getting nowhere, and nowhere fast. Riot was as stubborn as he was handsome, and Minx didn’t see a way to get him to admit anything. But allowing him to run himself ragged… Minx also couldn’t allow that to happen.

Rapture, who had said nothing during the exchange, placed a hand on Minx’s shoulder and gently pushed her aside to address Riot directly.

“I’m sorry, Riot.” Rapture firmly said, which caught him off-guard. He scoffed and looked away.

“A Stinger is never sorry-”

“Then I’m not saying sorry as a Stinger. I’m saying sorry as Rapture, your _friend._ I shouldn’t have teased you like that. Like she said, we’re both worried about you.”

Both of the other bandmates were surprised with Rapture’s honesty, and how genuine she sounded. Minx decided to keep it going.

“Riot.” Minx started softly. “You’re not weak for needing help. We all need help sometimes, even Stingers. We always help each other with other things, why can’t we do it now?”

Riot said nothing in response, so Rapture picked up to fill the silence.

“Yeah, what Minx said. We’re here for each other, aren’t we? Our bond is stronger than the forged metal of Thor’s hammer… as my third eye told me.”

He remained silent for a few beats, and sighed.

“Perhaps… I am not feeling as well as I usually am. It won’t hurt to take it easy for the rest of the day. After all, everyone else should bend to my schedule, not the other way around.”

Relieved, Minx and Rapture smiled.

“We’re both happy to hear that.”

* * *

  


It was later, and Minx discovered Rapture actually thought ahead and bought cold medicine and other such things along with whatever the ingredients to the soup were. For all the rather idiotic plans Rapture would come up with, she did do well with forward-thinking.

However… Rapture also walked in with an armload of various crystals.

“We are not doing the crystals. We have cold medicine.”

Rapture frowned and silently turned to walk back and put the crystals away to wherever in the world she kept them all in Riot’s Penthouse. Minx turned her attention back to her task: preparing a tray of various things to help Riot feel better. She knew there was no true cure for the common cold (or she at least hoped it was only that), but she knew of a number of methods to at least help him feel better until he was back to his old self.

On the tray was an assortment of goodies. There was the medicine of course, a plate of freshly baked _Zwieback_ (or as Rapture liked to _incorrectly_ call them: German biscuits), a nice warm cup of tea, and a glass of milk with a spoonful of honey resting on top of it. It was basic, really, but Minx hoped it would be enough. 

She was about to head down the hall to Riot’s bedroom, when a shadow loomed over her. She turned to see a bird-like monster with black robes and no eyes staring back at her. She shrieked and jumped, but managed to keep a perfect hold on the tray. A muffled “what? What’s the problem?” revealed who it was.

“Rapture?! What are you doing?! Why are you dressed as some sort of Grim Reaper!? Riot’s not that sick! It's a cruel joke to play on him, especially since you apologized for before!”

Her black leather gloves made a squeak as she held up a single finger. “Okay, first of all, _Minx._ This is authentic plague doctor clothing. Second of all, this was proven historically to help ward off illnesses for the medical practitioners with herbs stuffed into the nose of the mask. Third of all, black is one of my colors.“

Minx did not have the hands free in order to facepalm as she so desired to do in that moment.

“Look Rapture, _look_. Go change, focus on the soup on the stove, and then come back to the room when it’s done. It shouldn’t be too much longer. And no more hijinks.”

Dejected for the dozenth time today, Rapture slunk off to hopefully do as Minx asked.

From down the hall, Minx heard Riot call out, noting he must have woken up from his short, fitful nap and heard the exchange or at least the end of it.

“Minx? Rapture? Is everything... okay?”

"Yes! _Ja_! Everything is okay! I’m actually on my way to you right now!” she called back and made her way into the bedroom.

Riot had certainly looked worse, but he certainly did not look... _good_. The fever was doing a number on him as his skin appeared visibly heated, even after he changed into one of his very ostentatious gold and black robes. His chest rose and fell with some difficulty as each breath wheezed passing through his lips.

She didn’t bother to ask if he was feeling any better, since he clearly wasn’t. Instead she walked forward and set the tray gently on his lap.

“Do you think you can eat or drink anything, Riot? It might help,” she gently suggested and sat on the edge of the bed close to him.

“I don’t need to be coddled, Minx,” he replied deadpanned.

“But, _Liebling_ , I wanted to feed you by hand, and I even had high hopes of blowing on your soup, “ she responded in a jokingly overly sweet tone. It was an attempt to make it light-hearted since she knew Riot was still uncomfortable with the situation.

Riot shot her a glare, but relented. Even if he wanted to, he was too tired to argue or make a fuss. He turned his gaze down to the tray to inspect it, and took notice of the food-- or rather, the baked goods.

“Are these...?”

“ _Zwieback_? Yes. It is my mother’s recipe.”

“And did you…?”

“Bake them homemade? Yes. That is the best way to enjoy them, no?”

“...why?”

“Because I care about you, and I want you to feel better.”

Riot went silent and made no move toward the biscuits. Minx began to wonder if she somehow upset or offended him, but then as her mind wandered she recalled even when the three of them were on the streets of Germany together, Riot never once asked for help, even when he seemed to need it.

Almost as if sensing the impending questions, Riot spoke up first.

“Growing up, my father never allowed my mom to _baby his son_ as he so often put it when I was sick. I was expected to power through, and be strong even as a boy. I was never supposed to be seen as _weak_ to him, no matter the circumstances.”

Even Minx knew from her minimal experience with Riot’s past, that his father was a bastard. This peek into his childhood did little to surprise her, though it did truly disgust her with how her friend was treated. She gently took his hand into hers as a sign of her support.

“It is... _difficult_ to think otherwise, but I’m grateful for you and Rapture being here for me,” he added and squeezed her hand. At the kind gesture, Minx smiled. However, it was short-lived as Riot reminded her they were missing one of their trio.

“Rapture should of been here too by now, the soup was almost done when I came back here...”

“You should know by now, Minx, to never leave her alone,” he chuckled but broke into a series of wheezes. Minx released his hand and rubbed his back until the fit was done.

“I’ll go see what’s keeping her. You enjoy the _Zwieback_ and liquids. It’s important to stay hydrated when sick...”

She gets off the edge of the bed and planted a careful kiss on his forehead and headed out of the bedroom door.

* * *

Truly, as she walked out of the hallway Minx expected the entire place to engulfed in flames, or some sort of raging flood, or even a deadly swarm of bees. To say she was relieved when she saw no sort of damage, was an understatement. Instead, Minx saw a new pile of blankets and pillows on Riot’s large couch, a stack of video tapes near the TV (from what she could see they were all related to Jem). and Rapture (in normal clothing like asked but now wore a large witch hat) dutifully stirring the soup at the stove.

“Rapture?” Minx asked after she took in the updated scenery, “did you do all of this?”

“Who else?” Rapture replied, not looking up from the stirring.

“Actually, wanted to let you know that you really suck at making soup. So I’ve added some _Rapture magic_ to help it taste good!”

Oh, Minx did not like the sound of that. It was only just a few hours ago Rapture made er previous “soup”. She ignored the comment about her cooking skills or lack therefore of.

“Rapture…” she warned and Rapture shot her a shining smile.

“For real this time. I can’t lie in a witch’s hat you know, so you have to trust me!”

Minx could not even hope to follow the logic on that. Still, she had more faith in her friend this time around, or at least, trusted the fact she wouldn’t pull the same joke twice. Rapture did seem to genuinely care about helping Riot feel better, given how she set up the living room.

“Ah! I think _Rapture’s Brew_ is done! Minx, be a dear and see if Riot is up to coming out here to sit? I think he’ll enjoy eating it while watching the hours of Jem content I’ve managed to acquire.”

Again, Minx could not even follow the logic of how Rapture obtained so much Jem in such little time, but she would not question it. For now. She went to go fetch Riot.

* * *

“How did you even get a recording of the original performance of _Like A Dream_? As far as I know, none existed.“ Riot uttered in awe as he watched the tape.

“Oh, you know me, I have my ways, “ Rapture answered cryptically with a grin. Like she was, it would probably forever remain a mystery.

The trio sat on the couch together at complete ease. Both Minx and Rapture fussed until Riot gave in and bundled himself up adequately with the blankets Rapture had procured from somewhere. But this time, Riot didn’t mind the comfort by his two friends. It was difficult to admit, even more in practice, but being with The Stingers, he didn’t feel… weak. Even when he was vulnerable, he was not weak. 

Even as the day wore into night, Minx and Rapture didn’t leave his side to take care of him, not even for a moment. And Riot was happy with that.


End file.
